1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marker buoy. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable depth marker buoy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for marker buoys have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,085 to Rovner teaches a self-setting marker device for fishermen and boatmen that has a buoyant somewhat elongate, symmetrical body provided with an axial substantially reduced medial portion constituting with adjacent larger portions a spool element upon which an anchoring line is attached and may be helically wound. A small heavy anchoring weight is attached to the outer end of the line and serves to by gravity pay out the line (with revolution of the body) when the device with would line is cast upon the water. Closely cooperating with said components is a bias-weight medium secured to said body in a position of balance relative to the body length, but disposed widely eccentric of the axis of said body to restrain revolution of said body during the torque effect of said line and anchor weight; and effective to positively stop further pay off of line when the anchor weight rests upon the bottom of a water way. Then the requisite length of anchor line is measured and set for various depths each time the wound device is cast, and further pay off of line and driftage of the body is prevented in spite of usual winds and water currents.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,563 to Johnson et al. teaches a marker buoy useful to indicate the location of an underwater structure. The buoy is made from a material having a density less than water, including first and second elongated side members and a central portion therebetween. The central portion received an elongated twine having a weight attached to its far end. Each side member has a stud extending away therefrom at opposing ends of the buoy. The buoy automatically rotates to dispense the twine when the buoy is placed on the surface of water, and is adapted to be manually rotated by manipulation of the studs to retract the twine.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,636 to Schurr teaches a portable marine marker buoy having a transparent signal support housing which is carried by a float and is stabilized in the water by a depending weight assembly and which is restrained from drifting by an anchor which is deployed by an automatically locking anchor line dispensing reel assembly.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,133 to Gram et al. teaches an anchor locating buoy system with a self-retracting anchor line. The buoy system automatically collects and stores any excess portion of line between a marker float and an anchor thereby minimizing the distance between the marker float and the anchor.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,216 to Noggle teaches a marker buoy adapted to be held in the hand and thrown on the surface of a body of water to mark a location beneath the surface that comprises a thin, hollow, water-tight box with a concentric aperture through the thickness dimension of the box. The box is constructed of upper and lower concave shells which are mirror symmetric through the medial transverse plane of the box, where the two shells are bonded to one another. Recesses formed between internal walls within the shells hold a reel assembly have a take-up spool located in the aperture, and a crankshaft fitted with a handle protruding through a side of the box. A flexible cord is attached to the take-up spool and wound around the spool by turning the crankshaft handle. The other end of the cord is attached to an anchor weight.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,308 to Thompson teaches a pair of buoy winding apparatus that includes a housing having a pair of opposite end portions and a central cavity defined therein between the opposite end portions and being open at a side thereof for receiving a marker buoy therein, a support shaft mounted to one opposite end portion of the housing and having an end protruding into one end of the central cavity, the end of the support shaft being adapted to rotatably engage one end of the marker buoy so as to rotatably support the one end of the marker buoy, and a drive motor mounted to the other of the opposite end portions of the housing and having an output drive shaft extending therefrom with an end protruding into an opposite end of the central cavity, the end of the output drive shaft being adapted to non-rotatably engage an opposite end of the marker buoy so as to rotatably drive the marker buoy, in response to actuation of operation of the drive motor, about a rotational axis defined by and between the support and drive shafts and extending between the opposite end portions of the housing. The marker buoy is improved by having a pair of detent elements disposed in respective enlarged opposite ends being adapted to respectively rotatably support and drivingly couple the marker buy within the winding apparatus.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for marker buoys have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.